First-Time
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Maka is hurt badly by Soul. Soul is too oblivious to notice at the right time. But it's the first time they've had heart break. Please do review. Lemon at the end, some limes as well. I wrote this when I was younger, I barely changed it, because I like the nobbiness, because it shows how much we change.
1. Chapter 1

_So Maka and Soul are to be together. They were basically on the brink of confessing to each other. They had been there for each other through thick and thin, never giving up on each other. No matter what the price is. But Soul being a boy, not knowing what his feelings were for Maka, thinking that he could never love the bookworm, how wrong he was. They could defeat anything as weapon and meister but couldn't he couldn't deal with his feelings. _

One day they were knitted together. It was almost inevitable that they would end up together. They were the perfect duo, best partners and friends. But one day can change everything.

Maka knew 100% that she was in love with Soul; she was going to tell him in the most romantic way possible. After all they were grownups. 18 years old. Time had really flown by; just yesterday they had started their partnership and friendship. When Soul played the beautiful and haunting piece and said "That's the kind of man I am". Well they had been best friends as well, but she wanted Soul to know her feelings, she had an inkling that maybe, MAYBE Soul had the same feelings. She was walking to the park to meet her other friends in the park. Soul called the gang, he had something special to announce to them. Maka couldn't help but wonder, she had a good feeling about this announcement.

The gang had gathered round a spot in the part, Kid, patty, Liz, Chrona, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Maka had greeted everyone and sat down, waiting for Soul. Soul came, but was not alone. He came with a very cute girl, she had a cute bob and a side fringe and a slender yet busty frame and wore shorts a ruffled shirt and a suit jacket, with sandals. He had his arm around her, and laughing and joking with her. Then they all finally realised when he kissed her cheek in a very romantic way. Maka's heart was cracking, slowly…. The pain was becoming too much, tears were threatening to take over her eyes, but blinked them back, revelling in the fact that she was right. Men were horrible; they were mean and nasty and liked to play around. He was exactly like her father, except the pain was ten times worse, because the man she loved was with another.

The others were all thinking and feeling the same thing. Sadness and pity for Maka, and regret and annoyance at Soul. How could he be such an ass? Even Black*star knew Maka and Soul were for each other, but Soul was being ignorant to his true feelings. They all gave fake-passable happy smiles and welcomed the new girl.

Soul was glad that the gang was so friendly. But maybe a little too friendly? It seemed fake, but Soul pushed away the idea, and thought he was reading way too much, much like his book worm of a partner. Damnit! He was thinking about Maka again! Seriously what was wrong with him? He has a girlfriend for goodness sake's!

"Thanks for meeting here, as you may have already know, I have a new girlfriend, she's called Amber." And he pulled Amber towards him and kissed her nose very sweetly.

Maka felt as she was falling, falling endlessly, hoping it would take her far away, away from the pain. Her heart couldn't take anymore. Her heart had shattered. At the very words "New girlfriend". The others were knew that Maka, was breaking down, feeling numb, they wanted to comfort her, and tell her "it's alright" But in front of Soul and his new girlfriend and not to hurt Maka's pride, they gave fake gushes of "congratulations" . But they couldn't feel angrier at Soul for hurting their friend and being such an idiot.

To show everyone that Maka was fine and feeling strong, she hugged Amber tightly and shook Soul's hand and congratulated both of them, with a fake wide smile and near high-pitched voice. The others were marvelled at Maka's strength and followed her lead.

"Well you've met everyone! Ah, if you wanna catch that movie, we're going to have to get going." Soul said to Amber.

"Ahh, really? I wanted to stay and talk some more… *pouts* Well it's nice to meet you all! Hope to see you soon" Amber waves and walks with Soul, arm-in-arm. Until they walk out of sight. They round on Maka. Maka was looking down at the grass shuffling her left foot, her pigtails drooping down and tears falling on the yellowed grass. The girls patted her back and waited till her tears stopped and she was able to look up, without crying. Kid and Black*Star waited there patiently and awkwardly, they didn't know how to handle a crying Maka, one of the strongest and smartest girl they had known. They didn't know how to handle girls, full stop.

"Soul's an idiot; I really don't know why he got a girlfriend. Seriously he's worse than me, he must be pretty dense." Kid stated simply, handing a tissue to Maka.

"Yeah, and he always talks about y-"Black*Star was about to finish, when Maka put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"P-l-ease don't. I don't want to hear the past…" Maka asked. Black*Star was taken aback; he was more annoyed at Soul, for reducing his own best friend to tears. She stopped and was just hiccupping. The girls decided to take her home, whilst the guys went home too. The girls a sleepover, and they were all comforting her. It was nice to be taken care of. To be showered with care and affection. Maka was feeling very slowly on her path to recovery.

THE NEXT DAY.

Soul had come back from his date very late. He came back mid-day; by that time the sleepover was finished. He came back to a clean apartment, food on the table and a silence. He chucked his coat in his room and went to the plate of food. It had a note:

_Here, I thought you would be hungry. Hope date was fun. I will be with the girls. Don't call or worry. You should get some sleep; you are probably tired from a fun night. Have a nice nap. _

_Maka Xxx_

He ate the food, it was delicious, and how Maka cared for him was sweet and nice. The way she knew him back to front was sweet as well. After his delicious meal he thought back to the nap and went to his room and fell on his bed and slept.

Maka, on the other hand was very busy. She was going all over town, with a full notebook, full of plans.


	2. Chapter 2

_So Maka and Soul are to be together. They were basically on the brink of confessing to each other. They had been there for each other through thick and thin, never giving up on each other. No matter what the price is. But Soul being a boy, not knowing what his feelings were for Maka, thinking that he could never love the bookworm, how wrong he was. They could defeat anything as weapon and meister but couldn't he couldn't deal with his feelings. _

Last time:

Maka, on the other hand was very busy. She was going all over town, with a full notebook, full of plans.

They all had spent time with Soul and Amber, the group welcomed her, but they were loyal to Maka, the girls would decline Amber's offers to go out, feeling that they couldn't betray Maka's friendship. The girl already had enough on her heart, and another betrayal would emotionally kill Maka. Maka was thankful, but she had spent 2 weeks judging Amber, and thought she was a normal girl, pretty, nice, sweet and shy. Maka couldn't blame or hate Amber, cause she was a nice person, she was just a normal girl asked out by a hot guy. So she couldn't focus her anger on Amber, so Soul was on her list. She felt bad for Amber because she only wanted to be friendly, and Maka asked her friends so be normal and just go with Amber, or Soul will know something is up. Be normal, Thank you for being considerate of my feelings, but there is no need to be horrible to the girl. I blame Soul completely.

And the girls reluctantly went out with her. The guys were pissed at Soul, for being an ass. But they kept their cool, but maybe acting a little too cool to Soul. But then things really started to change. Amber was replacing Maka. It was sad. The new carnival, and there were only 8 tickets. The others figured that they were one short, so Soul joked that maybe Maka shouldn't go, because she was a bookworm, that wouldn't care for fun and games. Everyone as well as Amber gave Soul a cold look. Amber "tutted" at Soul and said she would buy an extra ticket, but Maka politely declined her very nice offer. She bowed, and said she shouldn't waste money on her, you've only met me 3 weeks ago, and Soul's right, and I'm a bookworm. Maka gave a sheepish smile, but her heart was cracking again. Hearts were fragile things. So the gang went to the carnival without Maka, she was crying, and then looked at her calendar and notebook; it was coming close to summer vacation. Only 1 more week. She was ready to go.

During that week, that was the week that no-one had seen Maka outside of school. She talked to them at school, but never outside. Also Soul was starting to notice, something was wrong with his friend, he said stupid stuff, and she ignored it and didn't even Maka-chop him. It was nice not to have his skull not dented. He spent time on his girlfriend, but when he was at his apartment, he always came back to a clean and silent one, with a plate of food and a note. He missed her talking, missed everything about her. She was either in her room or with the girls. But he figured that he could talk to her in the summer vacation, because they were soon to be ending school.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

Everyone was cheering. School was finished for another year and they had plenty of time to blow off steam and relax and have fun. Maka was feeling the most joyful. Tomorrow everything was her future.

Soul and Amber were spending the night together, Maka's and Soul's room were next to each other's and the walls weren't soundproof. So she could hear their noises. Her heart was on the brink of cracking and disgust. She packed her suitcase, and essentials. She lied on bed, trying to get to sleep. She finally fell into a dreamless sleep, until an annoying alarm was ringing at 5am. She slammed the snooze button. She got up, dressed into her clothes, took her suitcase and carry-on, made her bed and left. She left the apartment, quietly, with a lighter heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Soul and Amber were spending the night together, Maka's and Soul's room were next to each other's and the walls weren't soundproof. So she could hear their noises. Her heart was on the brink of cracking and disgust. She packed her suitcase, and essentials. She lied on bed, trying to get to sleep. She finally fell into a dreamless sleep, until an annoying alarm was ringing at 5am. She slammed the snooze button. She got up, dressed into her clothes, took her suitcase and carry-on, made her bed and left. She left the apartment, quietly, with a lighter heart.

It was mid-day when Soul had woken, he looked to see that Amber was not beside him and she left to have breakfast with her mum. He went to the kitchen and went to the fridge, expecting to see a wrapped up plate of food Maka would have cooked him, but there was nothing in the fridge. He noticed again the apartment was silent. But the absence of Maka was worrying Soul. He went to her bedroom door and knocked, there was no response so "Maka, I'm going to come in" Soul said loudly. He pushed the handle and opened the door, and found no Maka, instead a clean room, as if no one had lived in it. Soul was becoming more and more frightened. He called her Cell but no reply, straight to answer phone. He called the others, apparently they hadn't known about Maka's disappearance. They had checked all over town, but she was no where. Not a trace. But she couldn't have left death city without Lord Death not knowing. So they called him on the window and asked him, He said

"I was wondering when you would ask. Well I and someone else promised Maka we wouldn't tell you guys where she was. Just away, she will be back, and I'm keeping an eye one her, don't worry. ENJOY YOUR VACATION!" Lord Death said cheerfully and hung up on them.

"Well at least she's okay" Liz sighed in relief

"But I wonder who the "someone else" is?" questioned Kid.

Everyone was thinking, but only one of them knew where Maka was. Chrona knew where Maka was. She knew Maka's feelings for Soul and she hated Soul for breaking her best friend's heart. She hated that she couldn't soothe the pain for Maka, as she soothed her pain. That she couldn't help Maka recover killed Chrona. So she promised to Maka and herself that she wouldn't give the game away.

3 weeks:

Soul was feeling empty. He had gotten past the bit of his relationship that was new fun and exciting. After he looked at Amber, he thought she was rather plain and boring. It was boring him to death. He found that he was comparing Amber to Maka, and it was often that Maka had the advantage. Even though Maka had no boobs and had violent tendencies, she was more interesting and challenging and more fun.

He had decided that his relationship had hit a dead-end. It was getting boring and he had lost interest in his girlfriend. So he asked her to come and meet him in the park.

"Hey Soul, what's up?" Amber said sweetly

"Nothing much, Amber we need to talk" Soul said simply not beating around the bush.

"Okay, this sounds really important" Amber joked

"I think we should break-up." Soul said simply

"Wow…." Amber whispered

"If you want to hurt me, go ahead, Sorry this was so sudden, it's just that I didn't wanna lead you on. You're a great girl; I just think there is someone more suited for you." Soul explained

"No. that's fine, it's just that I was think we should break up as well…." Amber confessed

"Ehhh, what? " Soul squeaked out.

"No, it's not that you aren't a great boyfriend, it's also I think we have hit a dead end. I think this was a trial and we don't go." She hugs him "Goodbye Soul Eater, and good luck with Maka. Go get her." Amber grins and walks away.

Soul was speechless; this break-up couldn't have gone any easier. But what Amber said last, made Soul think. He reached his apartment opened and closed it. He went straight to his room, not feeling hungry; he flopped on his bed and let his mind wander, about Maka, everything about her, her legs, her maka-chops, her big green eyes and cute face when she was mad, he fell into a deep sleep about dancing with Maka when they were younger, but the dream went further, their lips met and they stayed there, kissing and dancing, running his tongue along her sweet, plump lower lip. Just the feeling of it, the feel of her waist and soft satin-like hair. It felt so good. That's when he woke up. That was one of the best dreams he ever had. Then it clicked. He didn't like Maka like a friend, like a girlfriend. He dressed and ate a quick breakfast and went to Black*Star's house.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who dares to wake a GOD when he sleeping" Shouted Black*Star

"YO IDIOT, I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." Soul shouted back

"Who is calling this early?" Tsubaki coming out rubbing her eyes

They both came down, since Soul had such a serious face.

"Just to tell you, I've broken up with Amber. Anyways do you know what Maka's feelings are towards me? Or how we act when we are together?" Soul questioned.

Tsubaki and Black*Star looked at each other with knowing looks. They were both saying to each other: Should I tell him, or you?"

"LOOK, YOU AND MAKA ARE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE! YOU SPEND TIME WITH EACH OTHER SO MUCH, BUT THEN YOU COME WITH A GIRLFRIEND AND SHOVE HER INTO MAKA'S FACE, BUT SHE WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO PUT ON A BRAVE FACE, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED DUMB ASS? YOU FREAK'IN LOVE HER. YOU LOVE MAKA, AND NO-ONE ELSE, BECAUSE YOU DO NOTHING BUT TALK ABOUT HER OR WITH HER. SO FREAKING WAIT FOR HER TO COME HOME AND NEVER COME AROUND THIS EARLY OR I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR GENETIALS!" Screamed Tsubaki. She was panting, she didn't breathe whilst her screaming, her screaming caused the birds to fly away from their nests.

"Atta girl." Black*Star grinned at Tsubaki.

"Wait…. She loves me? Why didn't she say so?" Soul asked out aloud.

Both black*star and Tsubaki faced palmed.

Soul had a long and hard think:

She loved me why didn't say?

_Ass, you were dating someone, so she wouldn't tell me. Probably didn't wanna freak me out. Typical Maka thinks of others, always. _

She still should have told me, I would have loved her back. I always have.

_Yeah you have, but you only acknowledged it today. Dumb ass…_

But what did Tsubaki mean when she said "Shoved her in Maka's face and Maka had to put on a brave face"?

_It means that you broke Maka's heart. You really are like her father._

WHAT! NO I AM NOT. I AM NOT LIKE THAT SCUMBAG OF A FATHER.

_Dude, you broke her heart. You stepped on it, when you brought Amber. Personally I don't know how stupid could you be? You were always thinking of Maka, comparing Amber to Maka, and Maka was the perfect woman for you. You screwed up the love in your relationship with Maka when you started dating Amber. Why didn't you think why she didn't come with you to those activites? Oh that's right you made fun of her *teasing and mocking tone*_

WHO ARE YOU? DR. PHIL?

_Nope, just your other self, your cooler self. You should listen to me more often then you could be the cool guy._

Well, thanks… I should really listen to you, other self… wow this is so weird…..anyways….thanks again.

LAST DAY OF SUMMER (Wow time flies by… heheh.)

Over the past weeks, Soul has had no contact with Maka at all. No-one has (except Chrona) but it was the last day of vacation and then school again. Soul couldn't wait, to see Maka again, to hold her, and Love her and hope she could forgive his foolishness. Soul had matured over the weeks. He found out by the others that Maka was breaking inside when he was dating Amber. It almost broke him, when he heard how much pain he had put her through. But she was tough, she had pride. And he couldn't help think that his other self was right, he was like her father. He hurt her like her father. God, that was awful…. For her. To revisit the pain, how many times did he make her cry, why didn't he hear her cries and comforted her. Oh right, he was with the other girl. But he couldn't live on regrets in the past but have to try and fix the problems in the present. He tried to stay up to greet Maka home, but he was to tired and fell asleep on the couch.

Maka, opened the door and quietly walked in with her suitcase, to her surprise she Soul, looking so adorable, he obviously tried to stay awake to greet her home, but failed. It was nice, but she refrained from touching him put her hand on her heart took a deep breath and walked to her room and lied on her bed and fell asleep.

Soul woke up to the sound of an alarm. It was buzzing and the alarm said it was 7:45 and he only had 15 mins to get ready. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on some fresh clean clothes. As he was rushing he saw Maka's bedroom door slightly ajar. He looked inside and saw her bed made but a suitcase. So Maka was back. She was the one that put an alarm clock to wake him up; again she was always taking care of others. He scarfed down some cookies and milk, grabbed his bag and drove to school on his motorbike. He ran into the classroom with 5 mins to spare, he was panting and was attacked by Black*Star.

"GOD IS HERE. YOU MUST ASK HIM HOW HIS AMAZING SUMMER WENT" Black*Star screamed at Soul

Soul pushed him off and sat in his seat, on his right was Kidd and Left was an empty seat, where Maka usually sat. He was more excited than usual for the 1st day of school, all because Maka was coming in, she had to be here.

Dr Stein came in and welcomed the class, and took registration. Soul was becoming more worried Maka was never late; she was here way before the teacher was here. He was beginning to frown, Maka's name was about to come next…

"Maka Albarn?" Dr Stein said

*SLIENCE*

"Maka Albarn? Has anyone seen Maka Albarn?" Everyone was looking at the empty seat next to Soul, the there was whispering, it was starting to annoy Soul he was about to scream at the bitches-

"Hello? Sorry I'm late sir." Maka apologised.

Soul had a soft smile on his as he turned to face the front to see Maka, but his jaw's and all the other's had dropped onto the desk.

It sounded like Maka but didn't look like her at all….

She was hotter, sexier, bad-ass and way cooler and all the guys and girls were loving it.

She was wearing skinny jeans that had to zips on each side (Kid was in love with the jeans because of the symmetry.) a plain white shirt, with quite a few gold and sliver necklaces handing down, a black leather jacket, make-up smokey and eyelashes perfectly curled and her hair gorgeously curled and down her back. Sexy black boots and round grey/coffee sunshades in her hair, making her look summery and hot. Soul couldn't believe this complete change. Even her voice had changed it was more calm, cool, and sultry. Soul couldn't be more turned on right now…. She had walked to her place, and sat down taking her books out. She said Hey to everyone, and everyone was talking to her, trying to grab her attention. Dr Stein said that it was too nice to stay inside, and that everyone should warm up with weapon and meister soul exercises. Everyone walked out, when Maka was walking the guys were drooling and watching her firm rear and slender hips sway, hypnotically. What Soul would give just to hold those hips and bang them against his… It was a very pleasant thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Dr Stein said that it was too nice to stay inside, and that everyone should warm up with weapon and meister soul exercises. Everyone walked out, when Maka was walking the guys were drooling and watching her firm rear and slender hips sway, hypnotically. What Soul would give just to hold those hips and bang them against his… it was a very pleasant thought…

TIME SKIP: AFTER THE EXERCISE AND P.E

In the boy's changing room:

The boys were coming form the shower, wet hair, steam coming off their bodies and having conversations. Soul was coming out of the shower, whistling whilst wrapping a towel around his waist and towelling his white snowy hair dry.

"Man, did you see the girls play volleyball?" some dude asked his friend.

"Yeah, seeing their boobs bounce up and down when they jump for the ball. Yeah got hit by the ball, remember?" his friend replied, whilst reaching for his clothes in his locker.

"Whichever dude made the girls P.E uniforms, was a GENIUS" commented the person.

"Yeah you got that right, dude. Man did you Tsubaki-chan?" another guy asked, the room was now fully focusing on this conversation. Soul arched his eyebrow when hearing his friend's name, he looked to his right and saw black*star going into his locker, but an angry expression was showing clearly on his face. He may be loud and brutish, but everyone in our gang, knew Black*Star was practically in love with Tsubaki.

"Yeah by the look of her, jumping around getting hot and bothered, I was getting hot and bothered myself. Fuck that sweet girl is hot, with a nice rack." The same guy before, grinned.

Black*Star's face was absolutely livid. He was still getting dressed, but the face Soul saw was a look that even Shinigami-Sama would cower at.

"Naw, man, that new looking chick: Maka Albarn. Man, walked into class today, badass and shit, looked at her legs and face, hardest bone ever. I would tap that." another guy argued.

"Mhhmmm, yeah. Did you see her score that point? Jumped up and boob nearly popped out." Quoted one of the guys.

Soul's eye was twitching. Oh no… his teeth were gritted. Talking about Maka as if she was some piece of meat. He slammed his locker door loudly, ending their little discussion.

"Oh, yeah, isn't she dating that dude from her class, her weapon? What's his name? Soul? Damn what a waste of fine feminine assets…" the guys commented sadly.

TIME SKIP (LUNCH)

LOCKERS:

Once maths had finished, the classroom doors, flooded out tons of hungry students. They all went to their lockers, first. Maka was at her locker waiting for Soul; apparently he got waylaid by the females in the year. Him, Black*Star, Kidd, (The dude with fire and lightening powers? TDWFLP) Were the most popular guys in school, although they still hang out with their own friends. Maka laid her head on the Lockers letting out a sigh, being smart and retaining that status was hard, and it was even harder when your best friend was next to you, and a billion girls sending him love notes. They usually chucked them, either they had poor aim, or being an average bitch it was still annoying.

Soul finally got to his locker, with a giant mass of girls and waiting behind him. A pretty, average curly-head brunette came out of the group. She was one of those average popular girls, short skirts, heavy make-up, all the guys wanted to date her, tons of house parties etc…. she gave one, long, calculating stare at Maka and gave a snort.

"AHAHAHAH, Soul-kun. *Fluttering eyelashes* How could you even like such a bookworm like a friend, even more so, like a girlfriend? I mean come on look at her. *arches a skeptical eyebrow* Pffft, I mean, she's trying to be more like, Pretty? But it's not _her,_ she belongs in a library. So why don't you ditch little miss boring and have fun with me?! " Summarized the brunette.

Soul really hated the female attention he was getting. It really pissed him off, it was stupid girls were flinging themselves at him. And it's not like he wanted it in the first place. Also this wasn't helping him getting back into Maka's good books. He was about to turn around and shout at this girl for being a bitchy about Maka, what he hated most about the female attention was that the girls constantly bitched about Maka. He would never allow anyone speak ill of Maka.

"Pfffft. Like I give a fuck about what you think, little Miss fake nose."Retorted Maka. The brunette gave a gasp and clutched her little nose. The other girls gave a loud gasp.

"How did you know? You little skank bitch!" The brunette screamed at Maka. Maka didn't even blink when she heard those words.

"Oh sweetie, stop talking about yourself like that" Maka replied in fake sweetness, whilst smirking. Soul tried to keep a straight face on, but on the inside he was dying. Dying of laughter. His nose wriggled as he let out a tiny laugh.

The brunette didn't like being humiliated in front of her friends and her beloved Soul! That girl. The ugly duckling though she was better than the mother swan. Maka, how dare she mock her and take away her precious Soul, I'll show her! The brunette lifted her hand and brought it down to slap Maka in the face, but instead her hand stung as she made full blown contact with the metal of a locker. Soul was too far away to stop the slap but he wasn't needed. Maka was still leaning against the lockers, coolly but she had moved a few inches down the lockers, whistling. The brunette growled in rage and ran after Maka. The brunette ran after her, Maka neatly back flipped over running brunette, and lightly landed like an acrobat. The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a smiling Maka. Soul's eyes were open wide, sure Maka was powerful and stuff, but never had he seen her so cool, calm, collected and so acrobatic. It was so cool seeing her do these tricks and things.

"Hey, bitch, you wanna fight bring it outside. If you can beat me fair and square then Soul is all yours. If not, then leave me along and Maybe soul…." Giving a smile and running the outside, to the front gates of the school. "Threatened Maka, she ran though the hallway to the outside, with the brunette following. They stood outside the front of the school, and faced each other. Maka stood there casually, waiting, whereas the brunette was coming at her. Maka quickly sidestepped.

The whole school was coming out to see the fight. They crowded round creating a circle. They all "ohh-ed" and "ahh-ed". At the neat dodges that Maka was using. Black*Star and Kidd were looking in particular, Now the three top meisters all knew how to do martial arts, and who would win against each other, it would be Maka or Black*Star, mainly.

Maka hadn't attacked the brunette yet. She kept punching left right; she could do this blind-folded. She tried to trip up Maka using her leg sweep, but Maka again, neatly back flipped over the brunette and round-housed kicked her. She was sent flying, the circle went quiet, no man, no women had defeated the brunette verbally and physically and were still alive. Black*Star, Sol, Kidd had arched their eyebrows at Maka. They were impressed by Maka's fighting prowess. To be honest, it was kind of turning Soul on with Maka fighting, showing off her flexibility, skill and power.

"Well, a deal's a deals my friend. Either give up soul or pay me 100 dollars." Asked Maka. Suddenly a 100 dollars was smacked into her hand, Maka grinned and said "Soul is all yours"

And she walked away into Town.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"Well, a deal's a deals my friend. Either give up soul or pay me 100 dollars." asked Maka. Suddenly a 100 dollars was smacked into her hand, Maka grinned and said "Soul is all yours"

And she walked away into Town.

After Maka had left the fight and the brunette had been taken to the infirmary, the crowd broke up, but they were still talking about the fight. Soul, Black*Star and Kidd walked home together, in silence, they were thinking about Maka, how she had changed, and became this _new_ person. But the fight was pretty awesome. Black*Star had actual tears in his eyes,

"IT WAS AWESOME. SHE ONLY USED ONE MOVE! ONE MOVE! AND WITH HER LEGS, MAN SHE KICKED ASS BACK THERE!" screeched Black*Star. "I MUST spar with her tomorrow." Black*Star was throwing his hands in the air excitedly rushing to his home apartment.

Soul was pretty much gob smacked. Since when did he become some girl's piece of ass? And if Maka was going to make a profit she should at least sold him for 200 dollars. These looks don't grow on trees.

Soul and Kid exchanged knowing looks and parted ways with a cool "Bye" and secret handshake (LOL, just because I am that cool to make a one) Soul had finally got to his apartment. It was empty again, Where was Maka, she still wasn't here. Soul gave an exhausted sigh and slouched to his room and flopped on his bed, laying there, thinking: Maka, Maka, Maka, and Maka. His final conscious thoughts were on Maka, he fell into a deep sleep, where Maka and he were doing some very pleasant things to each other in his own bedroom. His most pleasant dreams, not so pleasant for his boxers. Then he heard a door slam loudly. He woke up with a start, sitting up from his pleasant dream, rubbing the back of his head and rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles, he looked at his digital clock, and it shined 12:37am. Who the hell was banging through his apartment at 12 in the freaking morning! If it was burglars then, bring them on, because they had clearly haven't met the wrath of a woken Soul Eater… This is what Maka dodged in the morning in her daily routine. He slouched to his door, but before he grabbed a baseball bat, just in case… opened the door quietly and peered out, looking left and right, seeing a light coming from one of the lamps in the living room he silently stalked to the living room, baseball bat in hand.

Oh, it was Maka. Whew! Recognising her usual side pigtails, she seemed to be rubbing something on her arms. Soul was there, watching the Maka that he grew to love. Maka continued her administrations to her body, by the smell of it, it was Chinese medicine for bruises and cuts, after a minute or two Maka seemed to notice another presence in the room.

"Soul?" questioned Maka.

"Maka?" replied Soul.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" asked Maka sheepishly, still adding more medicine to her arms, and then turning around to face Soul.

"Yeah, kind of. But its cool don't worry about it" Soul reassured Maka and sat down next to her. "So where have you been? What have you done to yourself?" asked Soul, shocked.

"Actually, it's who did this to me. And I've been out…. Training…" Maka turned her face away from Soul, and whistling. "Well I should be off to Bed" she said to try and change the conversation from what she knew what was going to happen.

"Wait, Maka" Soul stopped Maka; he pulled her arm down so she sat back down on the sofa next to him. Rolling up her sleeves he saw her arm dotted with medium sized bruises, eyes widened in shock and horror then an angry red " WHAT?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU, I WILL KILL HIM OR HER."Growled Soul.

"Jesus Christ, Soul Calm down, you don't need to kill anyone" calmly replied Maka. She waited till Soul's eyes went back to a lazy red and his breathing was lighter and his grip on the couch and arm loosened. "Don't be all big brotherly like okay, but I go training and fight and do teaching matches and take on challengers, these are just some trophy scars okay? It's something that my opponents left me, but I left plenty on them, so don't worry." Grinned Maka. It took Soul a while to take down this information, he swallowed loudly, took a deep breath.

"O.K. What you do in your own time is fine, but is there a need to do this?" asked Soul with a cheesy grin on his sleepy face.

"Well yes. I don't expect you to be with me all the time; you'll probably be with your girlfriend or we might be split up, so it's good to how to defend myself and stuff, and good exercise. Look!" Maka lifted her shirt, showing her bra but her stomach was getting more toned, and with a ruby red lace bra, Soul was drooling in the corner of his mouth and his boxers were feeling a little tight?

"Well that's true, but what makes you think I wouldn't be with you? And instead with my girlfriend?" Asked Soul, intrigued the work girlfriend came into the sentence. Apparently Maka must be delirious of tiredness or got concussion from a fight, but she gave him the most informative yet unexpected answer ever.

"Well, as you broke my heart, twice, and I felt like crap, like worthless. So I decided that I need to defend myself, and it was good, the training, silence, meditating, just yourself." Maka gave a lazy smile at Soul. Soul on the other hand, was full of guilt; he couldn't believe that he made his true love and best friend doubt herself.

"Why did you doubt yourself? Maka, you're beautiful, smart and cool. No more no less. Perfect." Soul stated. Maka turned on him, her face with a look that said-" Huh, really? You really wanna ask that question?"

"Well if you thought I was "perfect"(air quotations) then why did you shatter my heart?" Maka asked simply, blinking but could not hold back her tears leaking out of her eyes. Oh how did he do this to her? She was supposed to get rid of the emotions, and harness the power within them. But nope, with Soul she was a blubbering heap. Tears now leaking out of the corners of her eyes. Soul stared at the crying Maka, sure he could handle Maka and her violent nature but tears and Maka, was bad news for Soul.

Soul like any other guy didn't know how to stop a girl's tears and was useless against them too. It was like their kryptonite. As well as sex.

However he thought Maka crying, was a pretty sight. She did look really pretty crying. He couldn't help but close the space by licking her salty tears and whispering "I'm sorry Maka, don't cry. Please don't cry" Soul licked her tears feeling the saltiness, tasting her sorrow that she had kept from him so long. Feeling as if she needed something else, he pulled her into a tight hug. Maka gingerly wrapped her hands around neck and back. This is was the most she had talked to him since summer vacation. It was as if it the old times, where they would share everything. But this time Soul felt different. He could still feel tears, and released Maka, tilted her chin up and kissed the salty tears again, they made tracks down her pretty face he licked up one track that ran close to her full plump lips.

He could smell it, the sweetness of her innocence of her lips, it was like untouchable and forbidden fruit, and he took it. Kissing her lips, she was confused and blindly kissed him back, then Soul on instinct rubbed his tongues against her lips to gain entrance to her mouth, and so she did. She let in him to her mouth as well as her heart. Rubbing their tongues against each others, they were slowly getting turned on, and as they broke for air, they were instantly drowsy again. Maka exhausted from training fell asleep instantly, so Soul carried her bridal style to his room and placed her oh his bed. Thinking that she would be too hot so he undressed her.

What a discovery…. Maka in her Lace red bra and matching simple lace panties… God he was turned on and he just wanted to jump her, but he put on one of his plain baggy t-shirts which she loved to wear. He put her underneath his covers, got in himself and pulled the covers over each other, held Maka's warm body to his own and fell asleep instantly. Like lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

_He put her underneath his covers, got in himself and pulled the covers over each other, held Maka's warm body to his own and fell asleep instantly. Like lovers._

The grinning Sun rose up and spreading its luminous glow spread everywhere so half of the world would know it was morning. Soul yawned and pouted with his sleepy eyes half open. He tried to rub his chest, but found a mess of silky dirty blond hair there. Soul instantly stopped is yawning and looked down to see Maka in her naked glory… Only in her underwear, warm, sleeping against his chest, also one of her les were caught in between his, that was not good, but it did feel nice to have her smooth, long leg rubbing against his _area_. Choosing the right decision, to wake up Maka and get ready school (Sadly).

Deciding that Maka needed a bit more sleep, he carefully and regretfully detached Maka's leg from his own. Walked slowly to the shower, and turned on the cold water, to wake him up and help him calm down his little friend. After an icy shower, teeth shattering, Soul came out. He was a guy with pride; a little cold water couldn't hurt anyone? Walked to his room and to his astonishment he found Maka gone. The windows were still closed, so she couldn't have left, really… He stopped moving around, and with a sigh of relief he heard her slamming her wardrobe doors. Taking his time to warm up, and getting dressed, it seemed that Soul took 45 mins to get ready, in that 45 mins Maka had left and with that, also left breakfast for him. Again with the no contact and wrapped up breakfasts. He thought he broke through that, perhaps not? Breaking through the anti-social mornings or not, Soul had 10 minutes eat and to get to school. Was it him or de ja vu? Scarfing down the fluffy waffles and downing down the pint of milk, he grabbed his bag and keys and drove to school, leaving smoke and a pile of dust.

"Damn it Maka! At least tell me when the time!" demanded Soul, to the air.

He was not late, but actually on time… This was so weird… any moment now…

"GOD IS HERE! ASK HIM HOW HIS WEEKEND WENT?" screeched Black*Star.

Yep, definitely is de ja vu, Soul plonked his ass on his seat, noticing Maka's empty chair, took out his books, leaning his chin on his palm and gave a loud long sigh. Dr Stein came in with register and a cage of the Galapagos turtles. With many looks of concern painted on the students faces, ignoring their questioning looks, Took the register.

"Maka, Maka Albarn?" asked Dr Stein

Whispering again, but this time more words were distinguishable such as "dead", Killed or the killer", "had a personality 360 flip".

The door quietly opened, and what came through it was Maka. Soul turned around to see:

Maka in a white simple patterned dress, but boy, was Maka wearing it was not simple. The crisp whiteness of the dress, seemed to enhance the cream of her skin, the black belt around her waist emphasised her slim waist and the cut out patterns of the dress made her look like a innocent, summer tea party guest. Like those ones in tea parties… With a simple duck blue hair clip, holding back a side of her hair. So simple, so pure, so tempting… "Yes, Dr Stein, I am in." answered Maka, whilst she was walking to her seat. She didn't talk to anyone, or look at anyone. She simply got her books out and stared in front of her...

When Maka went to collect the exam results, she turned around quickly, upon hearing the sound of the "Whoosh" of a flying item. It was a scroll of paper.

"Outside, lunch, front gates, bring your weapon. If you are strong enough… " It was signed with a black star. Smiling upon reading this she nodded at Black*Star and returned the papers. Black*Star grinned, already planning tactics and plans, growing happy at the prospect of testing Maka's power and martial arts… She was now one of the champions and was the renowned, Black Book.

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH

Everyone gathered around the front gates, the news spread like wild fire. A fight between the toughest martial artist and the unknown Martial artist were here to duel. Black*Star was waiting for Maka to emerge and then he would have a few surprises for her. Hehehe. He was inspired by martial art films, curious about Maka's strength; he wanted, no, HAD to see what it was like.

Tsubaki was there, was there, in the space with Black*Star, running through their plans over and over. Black*Star didn't underestimate Maka, so he decided to overestimate her… pacing around not noticing, the crowd split into two as two other person was coming through, Maka and Soul… finally, thought Black*Star. The met each other in the middle of the space, black*star smirking at Maka's face and outfit.

"Are you sure you don't want to change? Because that pretty dress will get pretty dirty, when you hit make contact with the ground!" growled Black*Star.

Maka ignoring Black*Star's rudeness and said simply "No use of our partners or others. Other inanimate objects are allowed. You okay with that?" questioned Maka, coolly

All three of them gave looks of surprise, but the weapons backed into the circle, now watching on their side lines, their mesisters testing each other…

"Fine, no use of our partners or anyone else's weapons. "Agreed Black*Star

Maka gave a grin "Let's start, Black*Star, Prepare yourself!" screamed Maka.

Black*Star also gave a grin and started out with fast punches, and it was Black*Star that went at lightening pace, it was a blur, but Maka was easily dodging his attacks, her head was a blur as well, the speed she was moving it, was amazing. The crowd "oh-ed" and "ah-ed", whilst she was dodging his punches, Black*Star was getting annoyed because Maka hadn't attacked yet. She needed to react to his punches, and so far, no reaction. Slowly growing frustrated, gritting his teeth and a low growling was coming out, then out of the Blue, Maka sent Black*Star into the air.

The ring was silent. Speechless. Maka's face was indifferent, her right arm raised, as is she was gathering energy and her left arm bent with a straight palm, as if she pushed him away from her, or in this case: sent him flying. A shadow was in the air, then a sudden rush, the ground cracked with steel ninja stars. Maka grinned; finally the Match was getting somewhere. She jumped away in time. Black*Star came back down and left no mercy and showing no restraint, lifting his leg to kick her in the face, however his raised his foot felt air. She was in the air again, she back flipped over Black*Star and landed quietly behind him.

It was strange Maka had two weapons in her hands, a huge ball attached to a long wooden stick (_Chui, if you know Ranma ½ then this is what shampoo's weapon is.)_ with a Chui in each hand, Maka's face was still the same indifferent face and swung her Chui around into Black*Star and he was flying like a bird the sky.

The Crowd went silent once again, staring at Maka or at the ground. They were speechless; the only known defeat was Kidd. And Even Kidd didn't win and move with such grace and ease. In the midst of those crowds a pair of vicious, vengeful eyes was surveying the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

In the midst of those crowds a pair of vicious, vengeful eyes was surveying the scene.

TIME SKIP: BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND AWESOME, A WEEK LATER.

After the main exams were finished, Kidd decided (More like his father forced him) to throw a party for his classmates. Since they should celebrate the end of the exams, as he was one of the popular guys, everyone was buzzing around, girls talking about what they were going to wear and who they were planning to dance with. Penelope (the evil brunette) and her little clique of spies were brewing up some very evil plans. They got wind of the party, and in five minutes, they ditched English class and met in an old science lab to discuss their plans for the party.

"This is so much better than learning about Edgar Allen Poe. Such a Bore! Who wants to learn "Tell tale heart?" Such a gross disgusting poem." Shivered Betty.

"Shush, or the teachers are going to find us. God you're so loud Betty." Groaned Cam, rubbing her hands together to create some warmth.

"So, what are your plans ladies, for the partay?" asked Penelope, looking in her mirror, fixing her complexion, completely ignoring her friend's argument.

"Well, I was totally thinking of asking, Danny. You know!? Danny from the basketball club? He's totally hot and super cute. He says he was going to take me to the party. And my Mom ordered this crème caramel coloured ribbon, draping dress, it cost like $300. So expensive, but totally worth it-" Giggled Betty. Forgetting Cam's annoyance with her voice volume.

"I'm having a coral pink dress, with a lacy top and a patterned skirt with a bow belt. So fetch (MEAN GIRLS, LOL.) and innocent and chic. My mother got it from the fashion week in London. It's actual Chanel. Totally in fashion this year. I'm so going to be the hottest girl." Boasted Cam, whilst looking at her manicured nails.

"Uhm." Questioned Penelope, arching her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Hottest?"

"Well, second hottest, compared to you." Backtracked Cam, in annoyance. "So Pen, what are you planning?" asked Cam

"Well, so kind of you to ask. I have the best plan: Soul Evans as my date. And my dress so sexy and hot that he wouldn't be able to resist me, even if he wanted me to, not after when I work my _magical_ skills" smirked Penelope.

"Wait, isn't Soul going out with, his meister? That new chic, Maka Albarn?" asked a confused Betty.

"And that's why I need you two, to help me." Smiled Penelope. "I need you two to spy on Soul and Maka. I need to know if he asked her to the dance yet. I know I can hit her where it really hurts" Penelope smiled evilly, her eyes turning to slits.

"No need to spy, penny dear." Cam said simply, whilst filing her nail "He hasn't asked her yet, he was going to after school at the lockers. Why? Planning to get to Soul Evans before Albarn does?"

"Ah, Cam darling, you know me to well, that's why I have you guys for friends." Thanked Penelope.

They gossiped for the rest of the hour, talking about people behind their backs, newest, latest fashions, hottest guys in school, and so on and so forth.

TIME SKIP: END OF DAY.

Maka rose from her seat, stretched and packed away her things. A piece of paper floated out of her maths book, stopping mid-way of packing and picked the paper up, it read:

_After lessons, meet me at lockers. I wanna ask you something_

_SE._

Maka had an inkling on what Soul wanted to ask her. So she hurriedly packed away her books and walked quickly to lockers, not wanting Soul to wait.

_If she had come a bit earlier, she would have seen how it happened, but unfortunately she didn't. _

She came around the corner, with a smile on her adorable face, hair swinging, with her running. Anticipation of her friend, asking to the dance, then maybe, just maybe they could have been, what they could have been last summer.

Turning another corner, looking where her and Soul's locker, her smile froze. Soul, once again shattered her heart for the fourth time. This must be a record. There he was the player, heartbreaker, womanizer, sucking face with the man eater, monstrous, ice queen, Penelope. Clear as day, the guys wolf whistling, girls gasping in surprise and in annoyance. The whole gang was there, Kidd, black*Star etc… The girls looked like they were going to poison Soul, and Penelope, the guys' well, if looks could kill, Soul would have died in seconds. They turned to see their missing friend, they stayed in their places, and the new Maka was stronger and could defeat all of them single handily. They were afraid to approach her, she was now unpredictable with her strength, they could only hope for Maka's common sense and pride that she would be as cool and composed she usually was.

The whole crowd went quiet, as they turned to see Maka. She was looking smoking hot, but her outfit did not match her rage or her heart. She felt like crying a river but to show her strength, what was it that her master taught her? Never show your feelings, or at least create fake ones, your heart and feelings are your weakness. God, he was right, why didn't she listen. She was a hopeless fool in love, again and again she seemed to be the one getting hit, and whilst Soul was all happy and cheerful, always with girls, together and happy, and she was the one getting hit by the chain of loneliness and heart break.

Maybe this was a wake up call, by Shinigami-Sama? Well he certainly gave her one heck of a message. And they delivered it well. It was a wake up call, to forget her childhood love and move on. That seemed logical. Well thought out, a good plan. But first to deal with the rubbish. They had done their job; she should give them her thanks.

The kissing couple were still in a heated lip-lock. Soul was trying to get the annoying bitch off his face, but he knew it was too late, as he heard the crowd silence and part. He finally pushed Penelope off him, and saw Maka, looking sexy, small and cute as ever. Now that he was grown closer to her (and enjoying it) their connection was severed the second she saw them, he felt disconnected, cold and awful. He tried to explain what the situation was, to Maka and to everyone, but the Penelope had a long, manicured finger over his lips. He looked down to see the bitch smiling like an evil witch, and hugging his body. He was waiting for her outburst; with Maka getting an elephant sized book and smashing him into the ground. He wouldn't care, as long Maka would feel better after it and their relationship would be on the repair. If there was one to repair…

"Well, Maka-chan looks like Soul-chan had already asked me to the dance~" announced to Maka and everyone, in fake innocence and cuteness and fluttering her eyelashes. She knew it was dangerous to test Maka; she did a number on her, when they fought. She had to cover herself up with make up and bandages.

Maka, obviously pissed, hating Penelope's tone and her nickname for Soul. Well time to get rid of the rubbish. The weeks that she shared with Soul (intimate ones), well he could share her secrets and fears with Penelope and they could laugh at her naivety and stupidity. She didn't feel like crying now, all she wanted to do was kick Soul in the nuts, punch Penelope in the face and stomach, breathing deeply and raising her face, to face Penelope and Soul. When she looked at them, she thought to herself, how could she ever love soul, think that he could reciprocate her feelings and care for her? Of course he would prank her and go for the appealing women. All Men were pigs.

Two beautiful looking people with two ugly personalities, of course they would be together.

"You two would great together. Soul-kun you had a question? Well if your question was if you and Penelope would look great together, and if she would like to go out with you? Well Soul-kun of course she would say yes." Maka simply stated with a hint of venom at the end.

She smiled, and walked away with her head held high and her figure was heading to the entrance of the school, with a billion guys running after her, asking to take her to the dance.

Soul completely shell-shocked, almost failed to notice Penelope's evil laugh and giggle. She was still hugging Soul. He didn't like hugs usually, only from Maka, he liked them. It gave him a sense of warmth, comfort and care. This hugs felt lifeless and soul-sucking. He managed to get free from Penelope's icy clutches and open his locker.

Penelope was caught by surprise when her hands were pulled off _her_ Soul. She turned around to see him open his locker, she sighed in relief, and he just needed

to get to his locker. She waited for him to get his stuff out of his locker. She was finally getting her dream, being the hottest girl of the biggest party, and with her hot, new prince charming, that was out of the peasant'S (Maka) arms.

"Get away from me you little, immoral bitch." Threatened Soul with spite, his eyes a beautiful an angry red. Penelope's eyes widened at the shock of being called that. She decided to ignore it; she was probably too tired and was hearing things. She tried to link arms with Soul, but he lifted his hand out of reach and walked away from Penelope as quickly as he could. Penelope, still didn't get the fact that Soul wanted nothing to do with her, but she still insisted

"PICK ME UP AT 7, TOMORROW THEN!" screamed Penelope.

Soul ignored it, his mind only focused on Maka and his jealously of the billion guys that would be hanging outside their apartment waiting for Maka. He couldn't help it, he knew he didn't own Maka, but being so close to her and spending (enjoyable and wonderful) intimate times with her, he felt the connection with her. It was more powerful than the basic relationship between weapon and meister, it was almost like love. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove back to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

It was more powerful than the basic relationship between weapon and meister, it was almost like love. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove back to his house.

Soul was surprised to see his apartment block was not swarmed by guys. Maka must have lost them and headed home. He parked his motorcycle, walked to the elevator, went to his floor, opened his apartment, and closed the door behind him. His apartment was completely silent, exactly the way it was left when they left for school. He decided to look in Maka's room just to check if she was in there. Dropping his bag in his room and walking across to Maka's room, he quietly opened the door and peeked through the crack of the gap. Sighing in relief, Maka was all curled up underneath her covers. Soul was battling in his mind, to either leave her alone, or check on her and risk of dying? Well considering that he betrayed (In her eyes) her she had every right to be pissed at him…

He kept replaying the scene: Maka coming to him and that bitch, her face pale and he could feel the coldness of the separation of him and his meister. He was going to risk it, he could still remember the way she coolly and calmly answered and countered that brunette bitch. Pushing the door, open, quietly and walking silently to Maka's bed. She wiped her Make up off, changed into her (and in his delight) a lace tank top, and sleeping shorts. You could see the tear's making tracks on her beautiful face. His heart broke with guilt, seeing her so vulnerable and heartbroken, it broke him. Why did he always end up in these situations? He moved her fringe from her forehead that was it. It was like electricity, just a simple touch and he wanted much more. He wanted to feel her skin, kiss her full lips. Even though she looked vulnerable, she looked so innocent and sweet. Upon deciding on what to do, he carefully rubbed his thumb against her lips, revelling the feel of her rose petal lips. Feeling something wet on his thumb, he looked down at his hand, and to his surprise he saw Maka's tongue, blindly following his thumb, she opened her lips a little and let his thumb in and to his joy and surprise she began to sub-consciously lick and suck on Soul's thumb. It was arousing Soul So much… He gave a guttural groan as he began to harden.

Maka's eyelids flew open. Soul noticed a disturbance, looked down to see a shocked Maka, Soul putting his thumb into her mouth, and her tongue stroking his thumb. This wasn't the best way to present Soul, and his apology to Maka. Maka's eyelids lowered and turned over. Soul was surprised; he waited for the mammoth sized book to come crashing down on his head, but no book. Just Maka ignoring him. He wanted to be hit now, he couldn't take the silent treatment, and he had dealt enough of it in the summer and spent too much time with her to let her go. This silent treatment was taken to the next level, pretending to ignore him, as if he was dead. Totally not cool. He couldn't take so maybe now was the time?

"Look Maka, however you decided to punish me is cool, just don't give me silent treatment." Insisted Soul. He actually grasped her arms and pulled her into sitting position. "I know it looked bad as you saw it. But I swear I didn't want her to kiss me. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go the party together as boyfriend and girlfriend. That girl means nothing to me. I know your hear was broken by me, quite a few times. But I honestly, I love you" Said Soul earnestly. Maka looked at Soul with dead eyes. She gave a "humph" laid back in bed, turned over. As if she never heard him. Soul couldn't do anything right now. He just needed to give her time and space. He told the truth, asked for forgiveness. Soul wasn't stupid. He couldn't get his hopes up, he blew it, it took 9 weeks to get Maka back, and he would wait 1 year, 2 years, however long, because God only knows how long Maka cared and Loved Soul.

He rose up from her bed and was walking out of the door:

"Who do you think you are?" questioned Maka. Soul turned around his disbelief. Was Maka talking to him?

"I'm Soul Evans, Scythe, best friend of Maka Albarn, and boyfriend of Maka Albarn, I hope." Answered Soul.

"No, I mean. Who do you think you are to shatter my heart, then get close to me, then shatter it ten-fold? Then Say you love me. Ambiguous" patronized Maka.

That made Soul think, should he have said that? He was a guy, how could he know? He sounded like those uncool, douche bags of guys that always had one night stands with endless girls. How disgustingly low. He left her room without a word. They both slept quietly and peacefully to next morning. It was Saturday and it tonight was the party. Soul got up at midday. He had woken up repeatedly through out the night, good dreams and awful dreams, where he and Maka were torn apart. Again, the silence was in again, Maka's bedroom door was wide open to show that she wasn't here. It was like on summer vacation again. Open room, made bed and cold feeling.

TIME SKIP TO 6:30PM.

It was almost time. Soul was dressed very nicely in an Italian made, pin-striped suit, red wine coloured shirt and black shoes and tie. He was going to wait for Maka, but she hadn't come back from wherever she was. "~VIBRATE VIBRATE~" his phone went off with a text from Maka saying that he should get to the party as she would be a little late. Soul groaned, he really wanted to be with her and escort her, to show Maka a good time, it would be all about her. But Soul obliged and hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to the school, wondering what Maka would wear.

Maka came back with a few bags, she only had 30mins to get ready and she needed to get to the school. Ah everything was running almost perfectly. Taking out a gorgeous dress and got ready for the party, she put on her make-up, pulled on her heels and packed her little clutch. Finally packed and ready to go, she locked the apartment and went down, hailed a taxi and drove to school.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

Finally packed and ready to go, she locked the apartment and went down, hailed a taxi and drove to school.

The party was buzzing, the music was on a hum and people were going around talking, having fu eating good fun waiting for the last comers to come to party, almost everyone was here, now just waiting for a certain scythe meister…. It went silent when Soul came in all handsome in a suit, people were staring at him then suddenly turning back to their friends and whispering behind their hands. "Gits" he thought.

Now 20 mins in the people were waiting, looking at the front entrance, whispering. Soul could hear his name and Maka's being in 20 different conversations. Ugh, this is why he ran away from his family… to get away from the gossip and other people peeping into none of their business… a glass in his hand, he too was staring at the front entrance, hoping, praying to see Maka.

He had to see Maka in a dress, see her perfect curves being hugged by a skin tight dress that would fuel is darkest desires… Oh no, he was feeling stiff and it would show up bad on his Suit, so he tried to think bad, ugly thoughts, but all he could think about was Maka, Maka and Maka.

Then suddenly, a big hush fell over the crowd. A certain figure was coming through the front entrance. Everyone was looking staring. Soul walked nearer the front to get a better look. He couldn't get a better one than this.

A creamy halter neck dress that leaves her creamy back on exposure, and a flowy skirt, and a decorated, carved metal belt with a metal crab on the front. She had many bangles on her arms, gold stappy heels, the straps that wound around her foot and ankle, and hanging from her ears were blue and purple threaded tear shaped earrings. Her make up clean and defined making her look like a perfect model. She glanced up and saw the tons of other people staring at her.

She grinned to herself, she got the right reaction. She walked on, humming slowly to the music, walking like a model on the catwalk. Girls wanted to be her and guys just wanted her. Soul couldn't take his eyes off her, his pants were now feeling a lot tighter. Gradually the people started to talk and break up, and resume their talking. Now there was an even louder buzz of gossip. People were constantly talking and looking at Maka who was speaking to her friends, who were all complimenting each other.

It was nearing 10:00 so Kidd brought the attention of his guests to congratulate people on finishing the exams and that he had the results. And at the top was Maka. She was the top. Many guys wolf-whistled when she walked onto the stage, she blushed and smiled, which to seemed to make her more desirable to the guys. Soul was almost seething.

He hated the male population that paid attention and gave _those_ kind of leering looks at _his_ Maka. It made him jealous and possessive. Soul was usually quite a relaxed dude, you could let anything by Soul, but when it came to Maka, he hated to share her. Sharing any personally time, he would monopolize it.

After the announcements the Music started up again, louder and more tasteful. Now they were using a DJs and a dance floor rose up. It was pretty jazzy. People were randomly showing off moves. Black*Star was an awful Dancer and just pushed people off the dance floor.

He was shouted down to leave the dance floor. Liz and Patty were amazingly good, and Tsubaki was a good dancer. Crona didn't like dancing and just watched the people and drinking her cranberry and vodka. (COME ON THEY HAVE A BAR. Sorry did I not mention? They have a bar and serve alcoholic drinks) It was getting late to 12:00pm and people were getting more and more drinks and started to get _really close_ to their dance partners.

They were kind of doing slow dancing it was all sleepy. Maka wanted to dance, billions of guys were asking her, but she still hadn't had found the right music. Ahh another gentlemen.

"Would you like to dance with me?" the guy asked very nicely. Hearing the song she nodded, she could feel Soul's murderous, red glare burning into her back.

The starting of the Song was slow; she was moving with the guy, he was good. He held her from the behind, so he held the back of her hand with his hands. She was being stretched up so she was slowing her creamy cleavage. They were catching the beat, and then the Song was getting into a usual beat they swayed hypnotically, hotly, sexily like one. She didn't realize how much of an impact her dancing was creating on the boy. Until she felt his hardness brush against her legs and ass. They were moving constantly, never stopping. Their hands moving up and down each other's sides, they had started something now. Everyone was copying them now.

Maka liked this dancing, she could see why going to clubs were good. You could be anyone you wanted and dance you heart out, not care if you looked idiotic, because you would never see these people again. You could get lost in the hypnotic beats.

Song: We've found Love-rihanna

They were so close, the boy's mouth was ghosting over her neck, and she was grinding down on his hardness, she didn't care, she was wild, she was allowed one wild night. It was getting hotter, harder and heavier. The air on the dance floor was full of lust.

Soul watched in annoyance. He wanted to be the guy, also the guy was annoying him, thinking that he could take Maka away from his so easily. Well….

Soul had a rum and coke in his hand and when Maka came to the edge of the floor and pulled her out by her arm. He shoved the drink into her hand; she looked up at Soul in surprise, but shrugged and drank it.

Soul pulled Maka with him, to the couch and sat Maka down on his lap, he groaned in satisfaction. His erection needed contact and attention. Apparently so did Maka's core. He could feel under her dress her panties were getting wetter by every grind they made. The music was the drum beat of their grinds and covered their erotic moans. Soul caressed Maka's neck with sweet kisses and licks. No-one was there to watch this; they were to busy sucking face or getting horny.

Out of breath" I don't want to do this here, Soul-Kun~" moaned Maka.

"Say my name like that and I'll take you anywhere" Soul promised, as his cock throbbed harder, upon hearing his name being said so sexily.

They were separated by face, but walked together to Soul's motorcycle and drove home very quickly. And they reached the elevator, whist going up; Soul pushed Maka up the wall of the elevator and was sucking tongues with her, gradually getting hornier and harder with every sound she made. He forcefully pressed his fingers onto her wet clit rubbing her through her panties, in endless, erotic, circles. It was making her mind shut down, and act purely on lust.

How they reached the front door, safely? Is a mystery.


	10. Chapter 10

Closing the door loudly, whilst in a passionate lip-lock with each other, they stumbled into their apartment. Hours ago they couldn't be in the same room, now they can't bear to be apart. Dropping their items, onto the floor and wrapping their arms around each other in a close embrace.

Sweaty foreheads pressed against each other.

Carnal, Ruby Red eyes locked into feisty, lusty jade eyes.

Panting heavily into each other, hearts thumping, only a second and they start, if it was possible, with more passion.

Threading his long, slender pianist fingers through her dirty blonde, silky hair, as she wrapped long slender legs around his hips and crossing her ankles to elevate herself. Having enough of sweet lips, he dragged his lips down her cheeks to her ears, he whispered huskily

"You looked delicious tonight, but why do you test me? Why not dance with me?"

"Well, let's dance then" she simply replied.

And that was all he needed.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Maka! Dinner!" Hollered Soul_

"_Okay, okay, give me a minute!" Maka screamed back_

_-Waiting 20 mins-_

"_SERIOUSLY MAKA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND EAT DINNER, I'M GOING TO DIE OF HUNGER" Exclaimed Soul. As he pushed open her bedroom door._

"_WAIT SOU-"hissed Maka, trying to cover herself, but it was too late. There she was in a plain green bra trimmed with white lace and matching silk panties. It was as if time had frozen. You could literally hear the tumble weed._

"_Soul, GET OUT, get ou-"Maka said, trying to cover herself, but Soul, his mouth open a little and eyes on her bra. It somehow made her breasts look bigger and firmer. And how did they look so creamy? His pants were feeling a considerable amount tighter, and was it Hot in here?_

"_PERVERT GET OUT, OUT!" Screamed Maka, pointing to the door. He was getting a lot closer, than she liked, she could feel his warmth radiating. _

_Panting could be heard, as he slowly lowered his face, just barely dipping his nose in her showered hair. Smelling orange and strawberry, ragged breath, caressing her neck. He just had to, one little lick, that would be enough to satisfy him. One lick was the start, it was now like licking ice cream, constant, yearning to finish, to taste._

_Gasping at the sudden closeness, but enjoying it all the while, arching her neck to give him better access, she moaned subtly, as he became more passionate and swift her body buckled into his hands. He was holding onto her as if she was his life float, needing her to live. _

_Dinner was forgotten that night._

_This was the start to their intimate times_

_-End of flashback-_

Grinning against her lips, his hands wandered down her legs under dress, with the mix of rubbing his tongue on hers. His slender fingers noticing no material barrier, getting to his goal so much easier. _ S_liding his finger slowly into her, she gave a cute "Yip" of surprise. He was moving fast and hard, her mouth was almost slacking at the most pleasure he was giving her. To distract herself from coming she was kissing wildly, around his jaw and neck, peppering him. But nothing could distract Soul Now, smiling he moved his fingers in a circular motion.

"Oh, ohhhhh, Soul!" screamed Maka.

"Come on, scream it for me. Scream my name" growled Soul.

She let go, just because his voice was so velvety and husky. "SOUL" breathed out Maka. Her grip relaxing around his neck, she gave a lazy smile at Soul.

"That's not the end, sweetie. This is just the start." Said Soul gruffly, laughing at her stunned face, and hugged her body to his and kissed her once again. He couldn't get enough of her delectable lips, running his tongue deftly over her lips.

Gasping at the attack, she accidentally grabbed his, you-know… Soul groaned loudly, his hips buckling to her grasp.

She giggled behind her hand, it was hot and hard. How could it be hard? It was flesh and blood. She had never done this before; she liked the feeling of power over him. Kissing his neck, she teasingly moved her hand up his… his breathing increased, to laboured ragged breaths.

"Maka, stop teasing and do it properly" demanded Soul. Gripping her ass, to show her how serious he was. She gave a squeal as he squeezed her firm rear.

If he wanted her to do it properly then he was going to get what he wanted.

Pulling down his zip slowly, she grasped him whole. Gasping roughly at the feeling of her tiny hand squeezing him, pumping him. This was way better than his own hands and dreams. Oh god, she was going to kill him, in the most pleasurable way. She accidentally nudged against his balls, and that was all. Messy white liquid covered her hands, slowly putting her fingers to her mouth, winking saucily at Soul; she slowly cleaned her fingers of his cum, sucking her fingers, one by one.

He groaned at her, watching her do this gave sent his mind whirling around with images of Maka sucking something else.

"Did you enjoy my little show, Soul-kun~" Maka whispered sweetly in his ear. Breathing heavily through his nose, he swiped the items off the kitchen table and picked Maka up and placed her onto the kitchen table.

"Wh-hat are you doing" squealed Maka.

"Your reward and punishment. You'll love this Maka" promised soul, as he kissed her lips. Spreading her legs and stripping his trousers off him and moving in between her legs, erection just rubbing her clit.

Her eyes widened in response to the pleasure of their rubbing. Wanting more, and going on instinct, she moved closer to him. Soul just held her down, smirking at her neediness.

"No, no that won't do Maka chan. Patience, love" Soul cooed.

"Oh, My fucking god! Soul if you don't Move in at least one 1cm I will Maka cho-" Stopped Maka, as Soul decided to shut her moaning with a sultry moan. She was so inviting, hot and tight.

He moved slowly, so he wouldn't hurt Maka, but enjoying the sight underneath him. Even he was moving slowly she was writhing. She was crying out for him to move faster, trying desperately, she tried to gyrate her hips, but Soul held her hips steadily.

"Maka, beg for it." Asked Soul.

"Wh-hat?" questioned Maka, through her lusty haze.

"Talk dirty to me. Just say it. And I swear I will give it to you. Come on you were able to do the other times." he asked more forcefully.

"What! No!" exclaimed Maka, blushing.

"Then I guess" arching his eyebrows and he stopped still, smirking down at Maka.

"Arrgh! What are you doing Soul?!" screamed Maka

"Just say it, Beg for it. Tell me what you want" whispered Soul.

"So-oul, please" begged Maka

"Oh, I think you can do much better than that." Said Soul, expectedly." Just tell me, and I will give you what you want. I know you want to say it too."

"_Fuck me" _Breathed Maka_, _so quietly that Soul couldn't hear it.

Grinning, Soul thrusted up and down, fast and hard. Not slow and loving just rapid and rough, giving her needs. She laid her head, closing her eyes as the bliss was coming and it felt heavenly.

"Maka, look, tell me what we're doing" Soul asked

"Ahh-ohhh, ummm" Maka couldn't make any real words; at the rate of Soul was moving and the pleasure, her mind was frazzled.

"Tell me what we're doing" growled Soul.

"Fuckingmycuntwithyourdick." Maka moaned out, as Soul pressed his fingers on her clit, moving them, just to add that extra bit of pleasure. She didn't know how hot it was, when Maka talked dirty, or cussed. And her sounds of frustrations will always bring a smirk to his face, whilst his mind would run through memories of their night. Just seeing his innocent little Maka unravel before him was his biggest turn on.

He was entering her fully, his masculine hips colliding with her tiny ones; she was coming so close, at just the sensation and satisfaction of Soul of being invaded in the most pleasurable way. He was enjoying it too, his wildest fantasies coming true, being her tight, hot pussy and she was massaging him in finest way possible.

Both of them were coming together so close, until Soul had one more thing, he thrusting, he hit a spot, giving an extra loud moan, Soul could feel her getting tighter, was that even possible? All Soul knew was that he couldn't get enough of her; he was so close, and with one final thrust he released along with Maka.

"I love you, Soul"

"I love you Maka" as they were finally together.

They moved into his bedroom, and it continued from there…

_*Bows* This is just me reposting. I'm sort of keeping it more or less of it's original format, because this was my writing when I was about 13-14, so two-three years ago. It's quite cute and funny how I look back on it. Tell me what you think about the changes I've made of years please._

_The noobiness is supposed to be there, I should have corrected the mistakes, adding a few wiser and funnier touches from my older self. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did. Thanks you very much. _


End file.
